A New World
by Youikina
Summary: The scientist at Shinra have found a way to stop their Soldiers from going insane. This process will give them the one thing they need to stay sane, a mate for life. Cloud Strife wants nothings to do with Shinra. To avoid marring Tifa, he choose to join Soldier instead. He was not expecting to find himself being the mate of Soldier. M just to be safe for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wrote this story when I was half asleep, so I made a lot more mistakes then normal.**

**I will update in a day or so.  
**

**from  
**

**Youikina  
**

* * *

I do not like this place, not at all. I am currently standing in the middle of Cadet training room in the main Shinra building. There is only one reason why I am here, and her name is Tifa. She is a controlling bitch. Ever since I was a child, she decided that I would be her future husband. Me! I am one out of many boys, but I was thought to be the weakest. Since she was the Mayors daughter, I had no choice but to go along with it. That was until I found a chance to escape.

Many months ago, I saw a wanted sign for Soldier. I never wanted to be a Soldier, but it seemed to be the only way that I could escape Tifa. My mother was pleased as well, she did not want me to end up with someone like Tifa. My main goal is to drop out once I fail the Soldier exams. It is not going to be that hard. I could give the examiners my best, which I plan on doing, but they will not accept me. I am way to small and girly to be put in Shinra, as my Sargent keeps telling me.

I must be getting good at hiding my emotions. No one here seems to realize that I hate Shinra. Shinra is the very reason why my mother ran away from Midgar all those years ago. My mother is a thief, but not just any thief. My family is well known as the Black Flash Bandits throughout Midgar. The reason why we were called Black flash bandits is because we cloaked ourselves completely in black, headgear included. We were faster then normal people, making it look like we flash right by them. My family was a very large thief clan, but we got cut down a lot during fights. There is also the fact that most of the men in our family turn gay.

Surprisingly, my family is still well known in Midgar, even after being gone all these years. Most of the people ask where we have gone. It seems I got a bit sidetracked. The reason why I hate Shinra is because my father is the president. He had my mother kidnapped, which took twenty-seven turks to bring her down, and drugged. In the mix, I was born. I have gathered information from the area. I have two brothers that I know of, Rufus Shinra and Director Lazard. I want to meet them, but I do not have a way to contact them.

"Cloud!"

I looked to my right to see a fellow cadet leaving the room. It seems that our classes today have ended. I really do not care. Only one more day, then I can go to the family hideout and start bringing back the family legacy.

Putting the sword in my hands back into the rack, I made my way back to the cadet Barracks, I just wanted tomorrow to get over with. Tomorrow is the Soldier exams. The one thing I have been waiting for.

I slowly made my way through the halls. Everything in this building looks the same. Almost everything that isn't the light gray that covers the walls, is made of metal.

"Cadet, get to the orientation room. Something big went down, and President Shinra is going to give a speech," said some third class, that is running past him.

The orientation room?

Orders are Orders. One more day of taking order from swine, who can not tell the difference between a heal or summon Materia.

For some reason, it was like he could not pay attention at all. Before he knew it, he was seated with the other cadets in the orientation hall, where they have not been since their orientation.

On the stage sat all the main people of Shinra, who he didn't even bother to remember their names. In the center at the podium is his father. That man does not even deserve the title father. All he is a fat bastard, who has way too much money and power.

Sephiroth and Commander Angeal Hewley are sitting at the end of the stage, looking very bored. Beside Commander Hewley is First Class Zack Fair, who is bouncing in his seat. Zack looked ready to bolt out of the nearest door as soon as someone dismissed them. They did not want to be here. I feet the exact same way. I would rather being reading then sitting here listening to another speech my father wrote. Why were they being forced here out of the blue?

What is going on?

"Welcome back to the Orientation room, Soldiers and Cadets alike. We have recently found a process to give to our Soldiers, so they will not loose control of themselves. This process will cause the Soldier to be attracted to someone, who will be able to care for them. We are calling them soul-mates. This process will make sure our Soldiers are happy, and have a mate to share the rest of their lives with. The only downside is that the mates are almost always male. To make sure that our Soldier have a chance at finding their mate, all test are canceled for one week. So cadets, you have one more month to train for your Soldier test," said President Shinra, with a very large smile. That large bastard must only be happy because it will save him money in the end. Everyone knew that man did not give a rats ass about his children.

Then what he said hit me. I am going to be stuck in this hell for another week. Fate, why do you hate me so?

"Cadets, you have a full week to do whatever you please, as long as you stay on Shinra Property. Dismissed," said the President, before I got up with the other cadets. We slowly made our way out of the hall. That is what all this about. They could have just said so over the intercom. Then again, no one listens to the intercom, at least not us Cadets.

So, I am not allowed to leave Shinra property. This sucks. I will have to find something to do later. However, right now I want nothing more then a really long nap. I make it to the cadet barracks, before falling onto the hard mattress. It does not matter if I have back pain tomorrow, I am going to sleep in.

I went into the cadet barracks, which is more like a prison room. All the beds are bunk beds, and we are each given one drawer in the five two-drawer dressers on the room. Each dresser is between a bunk-bed. They really hate us cadet. Maybe they are just trying to toughen us up, as the cadet leaders call it.

I crawl onto the top bunk in the far back of Cadet Barrack room D. This is my bed, and it was better then sleeping on the freezing floor in that frozen little piece of hell back home.

As I lay my head on the pillow, which feels like a concrete slab, I can only hope that this process will not have anything to do with me. I do not want anything to do with Shinra or his turks.

I will think more on it tomorrow, I need my rest.

00000000

I could not believe my eyes, two of my bunk mates were mates of Soldiers. It seems this process works fast with some of the Soldiers. It is only two days after the speech was given. Soldiers were given free rain for a week as well. If they could not find their mate in Shinra by the end of the week, they would be sent on missions throughout Midgar. If that didn't work, then they would be sent to missions all over the world.

A few of my fellow bunk mates are hiding in the barracks, the one place the Soldiers were forbidden to go. There plan did not work very well. A fellow cadet by the name of Phill was force to hide with his brother, James. They soon found themselves hungry.

On their way to try and sneak to the cafeteria, they ran into a group of second classes. The second classes were just trying to get back to their rooms. Next thing they know, a second class is snogging the hell of of Phill. The worse thing that nearly broke James, is that his little brother was kissing the second class back.

That seems to be the one thing that happens when two mates meet. The Soldier mate will loose all control, and kiss their mate. It was worth the reaction to see that.

Mates were being found throughout Midgar. It seems that First Class Zack Fair found his mate in his best friend, Kunsul. After they finished snogging, Kunsul revealed that he had a crush on Zack for a long time, but he thought Zack was straight.

The one weird thing is that as soon as the Soldier kisses their mate, their mate immediately becomes attached to them. It is like a bond is made. The couples are very happy. The most shocking pair was Angeal and Genesis.

Commander Genesis has been on a mission for a week, so he was not here when the news was given. So on the main track, where I was running a few laps, I could see everything. Angeal uses this track to get his puppy to run more, or try to get him to run more. Angeal was almost ready to scold Zack, when he noticed Genesis walking onto the track. It happened really fast, but I saw a black flash. There was a crash, and dust was flying everywhere. When the dust finally cleared, they were in front of me. Commander Hewley has Genesis pinned, smirking down at Genesis glare. I have never seen Commander Hewley look smug before. Commander Hewley leans down catching Genesis's lips in a kiss.

I could feel my face go red. Why on earth did they have to land in front of me? I am sitting Indian style in the back corner of the track room with a book of materia in my hand. The wall is to my right, a tree to my left, and the two commanders of Shinra no more then two inches in front of me, snogging the hell out of each other.

Genesis started to moan into the kisses, and I felt my pants get tight. This is not a good time for that.

"I think you might make him die from blood-loss,!"

That broke the two snogging commanders out of their lusty daze, before they separated, panting. That is still hot!

What did Zack mean by blood-loss? I put my hand to my lips, and realize that my nose started to bleed. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! Please don't let them notice me!

Today is not my lucky day. Both commanders turn towards me, before their eyes went wide in shock. They must have realized that they have me pinned against a tree, and I was watching them. I think my face is as red as a tomato.

"Can I please leave now," I timidly asked. I was known as shy Cloud Strife. I am not going to break that image just because two of the commanders snogged in front of me.

The two move like they were still in a daze. As soon as they stood up and were out of my way, I bolted. I ran straight to the barracks.

I rush in to find the seven other remaining cadets, who don't have mates looking at me.

"What happened," asked Phill. Phill is an average guy. He has the normal brown hair, brown eyes, but he is muscular. He may be a homo-phobe, but he was at least understanding.

"Angeal and Genesis are mates," I squeaked, before the room went silent. I went to my bunk, and hid myself under the blanket. I heard what the other boys were saying.

"You owe me fifty gil!"

"Damn it!"

"I knew it!"

"It is not that shocking."

"Has Sephiroth found his mate yet?"

That last one, Sephiroth. He is the most talked about Soldier in this entire mating thing. Everyone wants to be Sephiroth's mate, but he has not found his yet. As the more time pasts, it is easier to tell that he is getting a little frustrated. There is talk of how Sephiroth deserves a good mate, one who will take care of him. It was Sephiroth hasn't found his mate. It is the one thing he has heard over and over again for the last two days. He only has to put up with this stuff for five more days.

Five more days of avoiding becoming some Shinra dogs mate. Two days are down, so it is looking up. Hopefully the next couple days will be peaceful.

Then it hit him, he forgot his book when he was running away from the commanders. Hopefully, they would just leave it at the track, so he could just go pick it up later. However, knowing my luck, they would have noticed it and would deliver it in person.

000000

The next day came and went easily. Like he predicted, the Commanders took his book for Materia class. I didn't bother trying to find them. Now there are only four days left of this mate crap.

Somehow, Shinra put together a carnival for their soldiers and for anyone who could make it to the top plate. The place was packed, and Sephiroth was forced to come.

The worse thing is that it is required for them to attend. So, I am currently trying to pick something, winning a prize or buy something so I can go back to the barracks in peace. One must have proof they went to the carnival, before they could go back to their room. It is really stupid

I slowly made his way through the stands. I could see venders for many different type of things. I saw the people who made funnel cake, and fresh lemonade. There were venders selling beers or fried twinky on a stick. I didn't even what to try that. I could barley eat the normal twinky without getting sick. Being sixteen sucked. The only things I could do here is eat, play or ride the game. The law says I have to be eighteen before I can drink. The law of Midgar is that you have to be eighteen to drink. When I signed up for the cadet program, I had to sign a waver to obey all the laws of Midgar.

I move past the stands, past the very loud carnival rides, before I come to the Concert stage. A well known band just finished playing. The people are swarmed around the stage. Quite of few Soldiers have found their mates here. Several are walking around together, holding hands. Others are making out in the fake grass.

The band moved out of the way. Commander Genesis stepped out on stage with a microphone in hand. He can not be doing what I think he doing. The fates can not be that cruel! I know the fate can be cruel, but why are they being cruel to me.

"How are we doing tonight," asked Genesis to the crowd. The crowd started hollering in excitement. He might be able to sneak out of here without anyone noticing.

" That is good to hear. Now before we bring the other band up here to play, I have a few word that need to be said. These words are for the cadet, Cloud Strife," said Genesis.

Before I could leave the crowd, a fellow bully of a cadet noticed my discomfort. He decided he is is going to make me stay and listen to Genesis.

"I would like to give an apology to Cadet Strife for making him bleed so much the other day. Please come to the stage, get your book, and get a free meal to a very fancy restaurant with not only my gorgeous self. With us will be General Sephiroth, Commander Hewley, my every honorable mate, Zack Hewly, Kunsul, and Director Lazard of Soldier," shouted Genesis, before the crowd went wild. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved all the way up to the stage. Genesis pulled me up right next to him.

Genesis let go of me as soon as we were in the center of the stage. I hate being in the public eye. I just wanted to go back to the barracked. I feel something tackle me, it felt like a tank. The person was not very heavy, so I was able to flip us over.

To my utter disbelief, General Sephiroth is under me. I flipped General Sephiroth. The worse thing is that he has the look in his eyes. The look when someone notices their mates. No way, there is no way I could be!

I dodged his arms as he went to grab me. If he is my mate, I am going to make him hunt me. This is the way it has to be. The Black flashes have always been very particular on who they give their love to. Their love must be more powerful or equal to him. Which is hard for normal humans. My family has added agility and very fast speed compared to humans, which is why we look like black flashes when running away from the heist.

I use my speed and jump off a nearby box of supplies. This is going to be a true hunt. There is a vent shaft opening a few floors above ground level. All I have to do is jump up and crawl in, but I need to be fast. I could feel him coming up behind me. I jump, making it so I could reach the vents. I grasp the edges, and crawl through fast. I need to make this hunt interesting. I am not going to make this easy for him.

Using the vents, I crawl up a dozen floors. I believe I am on the fourteenth floor. Although I want this to be a good hunt, Shinra would throw a fit about damaged property. So come to where the vents meet the elevator.

I know exactly where I am going. I wait a couple minutes before the elevator comes up. I carefully jump on , and ride it up to the fifty-seventh floor. I jump into another vent shaft, before coming into a hallway. The Soldier training rooms are somewhere around here.

I did not even make it another step. I was plowed into.

The person who plowed into me, flipped us over at an extremely fast speed. I know who this person is. I look down beneath me, to find myself straddling the General. I feel my face go red. Then his eyes catch mine.

In his eyes I could see his pain, his loneliness, and his desire. Even though I want nothing to do with Shinra, I would stay for him. I don't know why, but I care for him now. I want to see him happy.

Without even thinking, I lean down slowly. My lips met his, and my mind went blank.

There was nothing else in the worse but Sephiroth.

My Sephiroth.

He is mine, as I am his. We are bound. We are one.

Sephiroth flipped me over, I have no idea why he did that. His kisses turned from soft kisses into a possessive hard kiss. What is with this sudden change.

Sephiroth pulled apart from me with grace. He looked to the side. He looked like a lion, who's mean just got disturbed by some intruders. As I lay panting, I follow his gaze before looking straight into the face of a cameraman, a female reporter, and a very large camera.

I was caught on camera kissing Sephiroth. That is going to be all over the news by tomorrow. Being Sephiroth's mate is sure to put me right in the middle of the limelight. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. I knew Sephiroth would be worth it, but I don't want to be in the press yet. I lean forward, hiding my face into Sephiroth's chest.

"Leave now," was all Sephiroth said before the two bolted out of the hallway and into the stairway. I lay back onto the cool floor. A hear a chuckle escape my new mate. That is like music to my ears. However, as soon as it started, it ended. I want to hear that chuckle again. I just stare up at my mate, not knowing what to do.

He turns towards me, looking at me with his emerald cat eyes. His eyes are beautiful, like rare gems I would steal from the Mayor. They seem to pierce my soul, filling me with possessiveness. No one else can look into his eyes like I can. No one else shall be looked at with love by those eyes but me.

For once, I feel content. I am in not in hell in that frozen little town. I still might be in the hell known as Shinra, but I am no longer alone. I have a protector.

"That was quite a jump you took cloud," said Sephiroth, using a very seductive voice. I shivered at that voice. His shoulders tense a little bit. This is not good.

"It is a family tradition, called the hunt. If your lover wants you, he must be willing to chase you," I said, giving him a smile. His shoulders relax.

"The hunt, interesting. You certainly gave the press a show. They must be eating this up," chuckled Sephiroth. I am so happy, I got to hear the chuckle again. I love his chuckle. I was so busy staring at him, I barely noticed that I yawned.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me, before standing up, with me in his arms. He moved me around, until he was holding me bridal style. He carried me to the elevator, before selecting the top floor.

"We may be mates, but you are not getting any until we are married," I said, before Sephiroth looked down at me in shock.

"You are willing to marry me," he asked.

"Of course, you are my mate. You are a part of me now. I do not care what type of wedding it is, only that my mama can be there, and President Shinra is not allowed to come," I grumbled. I have no doubt that I am half asleep.

"Why wouldn't the president be allowed," asked Sephiroth.

"That bastard raped my mama! He does not deserve to so much as lay eyes on her again," I snapped, before another yawn escaped me.

"Very well, if that is what you wish," said Sephiroth, before everything went black.

* * *

**I am so sorry I did not do a spell check earlier. I was like a Zombie when I finished this story. I just had to finish it. **

**I wasn't thinking when I posted it.  
**

**from  
**

**Youikina  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I got a question that I need to ask!

Can anyone tell me what Cloud's mom looks like?

Should I have Vincent in this story?

I will update tomorrow at the latest! I just need to know these little facts. Pm me or just review me the answers!

from

Youikina


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I can only give a short update for this. I am starting to have writers block again. I do not want to abandon this story at all. So I will put this on time out for a little bit, and I will come back to it. **_  
_

**Sorry  
**

**from youikina**

* * *

_I could not believe it, for my fifth birthday, my mama is taking me to the Shinra Mansion to look for the vampire. I am so happy. This is the best gift she could have given me. She tries to make up for how the villagers act. I hate the villager! They are mean and smelly. They always look down on me, and give my mother dirty looks. _

_Why do they give us dirty looks? _

_Mama says they are backward people, who have their head shoved up their butts. The kids aren't very nice either. They pick on me, call me stupid and weak. They do not know much. My mama is an awesome teacher, she told me that I doing better then the kids at school. She does the homework I get from school though. I son't know why. She said she wanted us to be underestimated, whatever that mean. _

_The villagers aviod the Mansion like the plauge. They are so weak. I want to meet the vampire! So, my mama are dressed in white outfits, so it will blend in with the snow. We made out way us the mountain. There were several monsters along the way. My mama would let me help her fight them. She told me that I would need the experience. My mama is really smart. _

_When we get to the mountain, we earch through the place. We found the first library, which had quite a bit of books. After getting what we could use, we found a place in the basement. We had to kill a few more monsters. Why are monsters so ugly. _

_When we gathered the stuff from the monsters, we found a key. We continued down the way, and found a lot of coffins. _

_When we opened one, a monster shot out, hurting Mama. He cut her arm, which was a good thing. If he would have cut her stomach, I would freak out. _

_Then we came to another coffin, we opened it. Inside was a man, he was sleeping. _

"_Why are you sleeping here," I said looking down at him. His eyes shot open. He has red eyes! That is so cool. _

"_I sleep here to atone for my sins," he spoke, before he went to grabb the coffin lid. _

"_Sleeping with the memories of the past will not atone your sin," My mama said to him, she is using her angry voice. She does not like it when people get depressed. _

"_How would you know," snapped the man. _

"_Because I am atoning for mine. I will help you atone for your sins, if you atone for mine. I will always lend an ear, and I don't judge," said my Mama to this strange man. The strange man looked at mama weird. He pointed to me. My mama sighed. _

"_Come with is to house. I will put the little one to bed, and then we shal speak," Mama said, before she pulled me into her arms. _

_The man stood from his coffin. _

_The walk back to our house was quite. When we got home, I was sent straight to bed. I didn't grumble like normal. This must be something important. _

_The next morning, I had a new trainer. _

_0000000_

I opened my eyes to see emerald eyes staring down into mine. Before I could help myself, I have him a smile. His silver hair cascades around me. His hair looks a lot like silver moonlight, a rare metal my mom once showed me.

"You awake," he said, before kissing my lips. I kiss back, holding nothing back. Even though I met his two days ago, I could not bare to leave him. We have been in bed cuddling all day yesterday. I know we are going to have to leave this room sooner or later, but I do not want to. The world outside is not something I want to face. With no doubt, I will have to meet the president. I will have to try not kill him. I will stay with Sephiroth but I will not follow the orders of that swine.

A pounding noise started. Someone is pounding on the door, I just know it. Sephiroth stands. Even walking, he has more grace then me.

He opens the door to show Genesis, Zack, and Angeal. All three of them are smiling at him.

"Having fun," asked Genesis in a cocky way. I get out of bed, and head to the bathroom. I am in a very large white t-shirt. I get changed in a spare set of cloths. These are my Black flash cloths. I am tight black leggings, a tight black T-shirt. I have a belt around my waist that has all my tools in pouches. I look really bad ass.

I step out to see the four are still standing in the doorway. They turn to me, they wont stop staring. I just up to Sephiroth, and glared at the three intruders.

"What do you want," I ask.

"The President has called a press conference. It begings in ten minutes. We are sorry, but he want to show off your mate," said Angeal. I do not want to meet that son of a bitch!

Sephiroth puts hand on my should, looking down at me. He has no choice in the matter


	4. NEWS

I know you all are expecting an update, but I wont be updating for a while. I dear friend of mine deicded to take his own life today. I will try to update after the funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it is short. However, the next chapter will will longer.**

**from Youikina**

* * *

I can't believe what is going on. It has only been five days since I was found out to the mate of Sephiroth, and he had been more then loving. He is kind, gentle,but he is arrogant. He hates Loveless, and likes to piss off Genesis. Sephiroth agreed to my conditions for the wedding, so I am going to have to write home to my mama. If the President does demand to come, I will personally kick his ass. The wedding is not going to be for a week at most.

The most shocking thing about being with Sephiroth is the press. Ever since that stupid press conference, there has been many members of the press trying to force themselves in our bedrooms, or sneaking in through the air vents. This is the first time I have ever felt so angry. I can not leave the apartment without being followed in some way.

This morning when Sephiroth went back to work, I was given a turk guard. How dare that bastard give me a babysitter! So I did what comes naturally to me, I went to the secret caverns that can only be entered by someone by my family, while ditching the guard.

This cavern is one of many that are all over the world. There is one in Wutai, Junon, and the forbidden city. Surrounding me is paintings, gems, statues, and many more priceless items. I am scared, why do I love Sephiroth so? Over the last few day, I can't stop thinking about him. His hair is like the strands of moonlight. They flow like a waterfall down from his skull, making me want to run my hands through them. His eyes watch me like a cat watching a canary, waiting to strike. Every time he looks at me, it is like he wants to devourer me.

This eyes make me melt. His very presence draws me near him. When he is missing, I feel lonely. It is like a part of me is missing. I miss him so much, but why did he have to leave me with that idiot red head, who does not know when to shut up.

Time seems to go so slow when I am not with Sephiroth. Well, there is no point in sitting in this treasure trove all day. I am going to find my fiance, and I might as well give the Turks some training. I feel myself get a dark smile.

000000000000

I allow myself to laugh as I sit in my new room, that I share with Sephiroth. After shutting of the cameras that the Turks have, I planted a lot of my families tiny cameras all over, along with setting different traps. There are lasers, floor disappearing, and many more things happening all over the Shinra building. The Turks seem to be handling themselves fine, but the soldiers are terrible. The worst person to be caught in a trap is Genesis. The worse thing is that after he got through the lasers, he fell over a banana peel. I already made copies, and hide my small computer.

Sephiroth should be getting off work, hopefully.

The clock is ticking, and my need to see him gets stronger.

Ring.

Ring.

I pick the phone up, press the talk button, and put it to my ear. "Hello," I asked into the phone. My tone clearly says I am annoyed.

"Cloud," was all he said, before my bad mood went right out the window. "Someone set up traps across the building. It seems that one of the temperamental materia ended up in the center of a laser field. Until I retrieve it, I am stuck with these idiots."

A sigh escaped me.

"I'll be right there," I said, before hanging up the phone. Damn it. That is an end to my fun.

Cursing under my breath, I head the to the soldier side of the building. The floor I set the traps on are mostly for second and third class.

I come to the floor through the vent on the floor. Sephiroth is on the other side, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose is anger. A couple of thirds and seconds are beside him looking burnt from the laser. Sephiroth looks up to see me. His eyes go wide, but I jump onto the lasers immediately. I move through the lasers with ease. I only set this on level one. How weak are these guys? I stop in the center, to see the small sac. This must be what the materia is in. I gently pick it up. I flips over some laser, maneuvering through the last of the lasers, before landing in front of my fiance. I lean forward, and claim his lips as my own.

* * *

**Vincent and cloud's mom will be in the next chapter. **

**From Youikina  
**


End file.
